No solo una pelicula
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Acabamos de ver una de las mejores peliculas xxx del año, y ahora Mukuro me insiste con que la actuemos en carne propia...


Salí de la escuela y me dirigí a la biblioteca a devolver los libros que había tomado la vez anterior y de paso, buscar unos nuevos. Entré, el silencio de ese lugar era lo que más me gustaba, últimamente quería estar lo más aislada del mundo, enterarse de lo que una amiga muy querida piensa de ti _no siempre es bueno_.

Me dirigí a la sección de novelas policiacas, las adoro, comencé a buscar uno de Agatha Christie, cuyas historias amaba.

-¿Acaso admiras a esa mujer?-me pregunta el muchacho de cabello con forma de piña que siempre me molestaba cuando venía a la biblioteca.

-No lo sé, solo me gustan sus libros-respondí sin dejar de poner atención al libro que tome para leer la contraportada.

Se puso a mi lado, y como realmente no lo soportaba me corrí un paso a la derecha, pero él se mantuvo a mi lado al instante. Luego di dos pasitos a mi derecha, el continuaba a mi lado. Otro paso, y él seguía pegado a mí como si fuera la portada de un libro.

Quería estar tranquila! Deje el libro es su lugar y volví ofendida a la salida de la biblioteca. Ahora no tenía nada que leer así que por lo menos para pasar el día vería una película.

Me dirigí a la tienda de películas, esta vez fui directamente a la sesión de comedias.

-Kufufufufu

Mordí mi labio con rabia, ese maldito estaba nuevamente al lado mío molestándome. Lo ignore, pero volvió a ocurrir lo mismo que en la biblioteca.

De repente note que delante de mi cara había unas tiritas de color rojo que colgaban de la puerta, cuando quise alejarme Mukuro me empujo para que vaya a aquella sala donde la luz era un poco más oscura.

Me sonroje al notar en donde estaba, en la sala de "_**Películas XXX**_", cuando quise salir de allí vi a la piña en frente de la puerta impidiéndome el paso.

-Kufufu Pervertida-me dice y yo me sonrojo más.

-Esto es tu culpa tu me metiste aquí!-grite histérica queriendo golpearlo con la película que tenía en manos.

Tomó mi muñeca con fuerza y me llevo a uno de los rincones de la sala, me obligo a agacharme y él se agacho conmigo para luego darme un fuerte y apasionado beso.

Me sonroje aun más y me separe de él con algo de brusquedad. Cuándo quise levantarme me atrae hacia él nuevamente colocándome arriba de sus piernas. Me toma fuerte de la cintura para evitar que me separara dándome otro beso igual que el primero. Separo nuestros labios pero esta vez no puedo alegarme de él. Además, Sus manos tocaban mis muslos, por debajo de mi pollera.

Ahora besaba mi cuello y yo no podía alegarme por su fuerza ni gritar pidiendo ayuda ya que esos besos en mi cuello se sentían realmente bien.

Acaricia aquella zona que estaba completamente húmeda, sonrió y aparto la pequeña tela mojada para tocar la sensible piel de mi clítoris.

-B-Basta-susurre para que no nos escucharan.

El solo rio desprendió mi camisa y me beso mientras apegaba más mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

Totalmente sonrojada comenzó a desear sus labios cada vez más, también quería ver de qué tamaño era aquella cosa que sentía debajo mío dentro del pantalón del chico. Desprendí el pantalón, ya no podía aguantar la curiosidad, pero cuando estaba a punto de quitar su bóxer la dueña del local nos descubrió y nos hecho a patadas del lugar.

Ahora jamás podría volver a ese lugar!

Evite salir de mi casa por la vergüenza que tenia de ver a cualquiera a la cara, daba gracias a dios de que mis padres no se hayan enterado de nada.

Mire por la ventana y vi a la piña que me saludaba y me pedía que le abriera la puesta de la casa.

Soy una estúpida, no debí abrirle. Al parecer antes de que la mujer nos echara robó algunas películas xxx, algunas las vimos esa misma tarde; Luego las vivimos en carne propia en la cama de mi habitación, donde no quise volver a separarme de esa tonta piña jamás.

**Jajajaja Mukuro además de pervertido ladrón Xdd**

**Agradezco a Wiki-chan por esta idea! Haremos historia amigo!(¿?)**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Comenten! Ciao!**


End file.
